Dreams of Late
by BLav527
Summary: Gaara finds Matsuri asleep in his office, an encounter that forces them both to come to terms with their feelings.


AN's: First Naruto fic, as I find myself loving this pairing! Hoping it ended up being canon, but not sure. Anyway, this may or may not be OOC…you tell me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

* * *

><p>It was going on midnight when Matsuri finally looked up from her work. Everything the Kazekage needed for his meetings tomorrow was complete. He had been gone for three days, off on a mission with his siblings and was due back tonight. She knew he would come here first, so she wanted to be sure he had no excuses not to sleep. Not sure what time he would be back, she had sent his secretaries away and hauled up in his office to finish.<p>

She stood and stretched her muscles, sore from sitting for so long and moved to place the papers on his side of the desk. She closed her eyes for a split second as a yawn overtook her, tripping over the foot of a chair and sending the papers in all directions.

Matsuri cursed and quickly gathered the papers up, arranging them as they had been and jotting down a quick note to her former sensei.

She looked at the finished work with pride and leaned back, only then realizing she was sitting in the Kazekage's chair. She went to move, but thought for a moment and leaned back again. The view from the window showed the entire village and the stars overhead. She could see why he had wanted his desk there. She pictured him sitting here, watching over everyone but still taking a moment to gaze up at the sky with those deep eyes of his. It made her smile to think of him like that.

Matsuri leaned her head back and breathed in the scent of sand and incense. The scent of Gaara.

Knowing that he trusted her to help him with his work made her feel special. And she had to admit, it gave her a reason to see him more often. Over the years her feelings for him had grown with her and though she knew it was a lost cause, they were always there.

Matsuri yawned again and wrapped her arms around herself. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She closed her eyes, just for a moment…

* * *

><p>That was how Gaara found her when he finally returned- curled up and fast asleep. In <em>his<em> chair no less. Judging by the paperwork neatly arranged on his desk, she had been there working. He walked around to stand beside her and noticed a note on top of one of the piles. Picking it up, he leaned against the edge of the desk to read it.

_Gaara-sama, _

_Everything you need for tomorrow is ready. Get some sleep. _

_Matsuri_

He almost smiled. If it had been anyone else…

Then again, anyone else wouldn't have even been in his office in the middle of the night…or at all, let alone fallen asleep there like it was the safest place in the world.

Only Matsuri.

He put the note down and looked at his former student. Perhaps it was his own fatigue, but in that moment he had no desire to wake her. She wasn't formally his assistant, but when he was in need of help with the constant flow of paperwork and his actual secretaries were overwhelmed, Matsuri insisted on helping. He pretended not to care either way, but in truth, the girl was one of the few people he felt he could trust.

She was full-fledged kunoichi now, with her own missions and was more than capable. And though she had matured, her enthusiasm never wavered. He'd be lying if he said he didn't care about her.

He just wasn't quite sure what to do about it…thinking it was best for everyone, her especially, that he put it aside.

Gaara let out an involuntarily yawn, glancing at the clock and then back at Matsuri. He should wake her, peaceful as she was, if only to save her from a sore back and neck tomorrow.

He crouched down so he was on eye-level with her, his hand moving to brush her hair away from her face.

"Matsuri…"

She stirred, her eyes opening only slightly.

"Gaara?" Her voice was husky from sleep. "Am I dreaming?"

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Perhaps it was because he was half asleep himself. Perhaps it was the way she had said his name. Gaara. Not _Lord Kazekage_ or _Gaara-sama_. Just _Gaara_. She had never been afraid of him, had never viewed him as a monster. He was just himself.

Perhaps it was all of that combined that made him reply.

"Yes."

She smiled hazily up at him. "Good," she said before lifting her face and brushing her lips against his. It was quick and soft and before he knew it she was asleep again. Somehow he had sunk to the floor, his head back against his desk, his eyes wide.

He hadn't expected that. He knew she probably wouldn't remember in the morning, but he would be up all night.

In the time it took for him to bring his fingers to his burning lips, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Matsuri's eyes flickered open, blinking several times to adjust to the light streaming in through her sheer curtains. She closed them again and stretched lazily, the remnants of a wonderful dream still playing in the fog of her mind.<p>

She turned over and snuggled deeper into her pillow, hoping not to lose the dream just yet. She sighed as deep teal eyes looked down at her and a soft voice spoke her name.

It was gone in a flash when she realized she was in her bed. She sat up and looked around.

How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was working in Gaara-sama's office. She looked at the clock and yelped, jumping out of bed. Grateful that she had slept in her clothes, she ran to the bathroom to wash up quickly before sprinting through the streets and towards the Kazekage's office.

She was so late.

She slowed down at the entrance and the secretaries waved her in with knowing smiles. She smiled half-heartedly back, running her fingers through her hair in hopes of looking somewhat presentable, before knocking softly. Matsuri knew she had already missed the first of the three meetings the Kazekage had that morning.

"Come in."

His familiar voice immediately calmed her as she entered the office. He was at his desk, going over the pile she had sorted for his next meeting in twenty minutes.

"Gaara-sama," she greeted him with a bow. "It's good to have you back. How did it go?" she asked, referring to his mission.

"Well," he replied, without looking up from the papers.

She knew that was all the answer she would get, so she went on.

"Forgive me for my lateness," She bowed again. "I worked late to make sure you were prepared this morning."

"I see that," he said stoically, finally looking at her with his expressionless eyes. "Thank you."

She nodded. "It was no trouble; though it must have been very late…I don't even remember how I got home…"

"I brought you home," he said as he straightened the papers and leaned back in his chair. His eyes never left hers.

Caught off guard, she took a step forward. "Oh," she said. "Thank…" she trailed off and furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Flashes of the night before played in her mind. Fixing the papers…sitting in his chair…his scent all around her…closing her eyes, just for a moment…his eyes…his voice…his lips…

Realization hit her like a punch to the gut and her eyes widened.

His lips.

"Oh."

It was all she could say.

He said nothing, his face as impassive as ever. She wished, just this once, that she could tell what was going on underneath that calm and collected exterior of his. If only because now he knew exactly what was going on under hers.

Not that it had ever been a secret.

"It wasn't a dream," she said.

"No." Still nothing, not even a twitch.

They stood in silence, just looking at each other until Matsuri couldn't stand it any longer.

"Gaara-sama, I can explain…"

He cut her off. "Do you enjoy working here, Matsuri? Even on your days off?"

She faltered, taken aback by the change in subject. Still, she straightened up, willing herself to remain composed. Her feelings aside, he was still the Kazekage.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

Dread began to creep in- he was going to fire her. She took a deep breath.

"I feel I'm making a difference…"

"But you do that already, as a high-ranking kunoichi you make a difference every day."

"It's more than that," she replied, and when he said nothing she went on. "Working here…working for _you_…learning from _you_…gives me great pride."

"Hm," Gaara nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I've just given a commission to Temari and I believe your incite on the project would help a great deal. She expects you first thing tomorrow."

Matsuri took a moment to register what he'd said. "You…you want me to work for Temari-san?"

His vacant expression was her answer.

She clenched her fingers to keep from shaking.

"I feel it best, given the…" Gaara chose his words carefully. "…situation. Less distracting."

She nodded and looked down at the floor, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

This was it. She had crossed the line, whether she had meant to or not. Her feelings were out there and he thought it would distract from their work together…

…and he didn't feel the same.

Matsuri swallowed, keeping her composure in check.

"I understand." She gave a short bow and turned to the door, looking back once. "Gaara-sama, I'm very sorry…"

"Are you?"

He was leaning forward now, teal eyes watching her closely.

Matsuri knew she couldn't lie to him. She sighed, but refused to look away.

"No."

Had she held his gaze a moment longer, she would have seen the ghost of a smile that appeared.

Her hand clasped around the door knob just as his hand clasped around hers.

A gasp of surprise escaped her mouth, more from his touch than his speed in stopping her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Good," Gaara whispered her word from last night back to her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers in a tender kiss...once, twice, three times before he pulled back. "Matsuri…"

"Shh…" Matsuri breathed, placing a finger to his lips. She opened her eyes (somehow they had closed) and looked at him. "I must still be dreaming…"

She saw the smile this time.

"Then I hope you don't wake up," he said, his voice low. His hands found her waist as he backed her against the door. He was less tender this time as his lips met hers hungrily. She matched his passion, grasping his robe as she poured all of her feelings into it.

When they finally parted they were gasping for air, but did not move away…clinging to each other instead.

"I want you to know," Gaara started as he rested his forehead against hers. "When I said it would be less distracting…I meant for _me_."

Matsuri nodded in understanding.

"We wouldn't want that," she gave him a mischievous grin. "I suppose I should go…" she said, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly bold. "You do have a very important meeting soon."

Gaara's grip on her waist tightened. "Mm…what's life without a little distraction now and then?" He murmured as his mouth found hers again.

Needless to say, the Kazekage was late for the next meeting.


End file.
